Darkened from the shadows
by xerxes-grin
Summary: a girl on the streets is taken to the morgue to work after a thieving encounter with the undertaker, and she gets more than she bargained for. a new chance and a friend.
1. from the shadows

In the shadows of the street, a girl sat in hiding, searching for her next target. She sighed and hissed softly under her breath "fuck…no good targets toda-" she paused as an odd man came into her sights. "Jesus…that's a cool hat..."she giggled softly.

She began to creep out of hiding and in the next minute, had plunged her hand into the man's pocket and run off with whatever prize she had grabbed. She ran as fast as she could, using years of practice running and dodging people through the streets. A hand lunged out and grabbed her wrist and she shrieked. 'How did u do that!' she yelped.

The man pulled her into the shadows, before grinning at her. He wasn't all too pleased that this girl had actually stolen something from him, but he did find it funny that she had managed it, and had tried. "I believe u have something of mine…"he held out his other hand to her, still tightly gripping her arm "…and I would very much like it back~." He giggled softly.

The girl glared at him and he could feel her trying her best to yank her arm out of his grasp.

"Come on now, you're going to have a hard time getting out of this." He chuckled. As he watched her, he could see her hesitation, and she finally gave in, handing the stolen object back to him. "Where did a young lady like you acquire such scars?" he asked her.

She glared at him before answering. "jeho žádný z vašeho organizačních." She hissed.

He giggled. "Do pardon me, but I can't understand you." he said, poking her nose with a long taloned finger.

She wrinkled her nose, "i…I said i-its none of your business…"she stuttered softly "n-now let go of me…"she mumbled.

Undertaker noticed that her words were hesitant, as if she was not very well practiced in English. "Hmm…you seem very able, how would u like to work at my shop~?" he said cheerfully, which caught her off guard to his enjoyment. He simply hoped he wouldn't regret his offer.

She stared at him with shock. This utterly creepy man was offering for her to work at his shop? What the hell? And he didn't even seem pissed that she had just stolen from him. She eyed at him suspiciously, what if he was only doing this to get rid of her? Maybe he would actually give her to the yard. She frowned softly "F-Fine… I-I'll work for you…"she said softly.

The odd man giggled again. "You may call me Undertaker. And now, what is your name, my dear~?" he asked her.

She gaped at him again. Undertaker? He's a mortician? He works with dead bodies... Creepy, but better than she had thought. As the saying goes, dead men tell no tales. No one to tell stories. Obviously this man didn't hear anything about her. "Tma. mé jméno je tma. I-I mean, my name is Dark. B-but a lot of p-people call meh- (undertaker noted the awkward way she pronounced some words)- Trickster...s-so that works too..."she said softly.

"Weeeellll~ , nice to meet you, Dark." He giggled happily.

Dark watched him with disbelief. This man was damned odd. Suddenly, the grip on her wrist moved to her hand and she was dragged out of the shadows. "H-Hej! Co děláš? Kam mě vedete? a pustit z ruky ty kriple! Nezatahuj lidi na ulici bez nich vědět kde sakra utečou! Pusť mě! Jsi hrozný starý muž!" In her surprise, she had started yelling at him in the language that she spoke naturally.

Her protests fell on deaf ears as he dragged her along through the streets. After resisting his grip again, he slowed down, walking next to her as if on a leisurely walk.

Undertaker grinned. Her surprise and panic was rather funny, and the expression on her face was rather cute. But he decided to slow down for his new pet. He giggled as she fell into step a little behind him.

Then he felt the ribbon of his hat sway, more than it does as he walked. He paused and looked back at Dark, who had pulled her hand away quickly, blushing shyly. He giggled as he realized that she was batting at the tail of his hat. "Having fun? Such a kitten~" He giggled, causing her to blush even more.

"I-I'm not a cat!" she protested, a little too strongly.

He giggled even more. So the girl was hiding something, was she? He was determined to find out now. But for now, he didn't want her scared of him. He would find out later, what Darks secret was.

She blushed as he turned away again. Dear god, that was awkward. She just couldn't resist batting at that trailing thingy from his hat. It was so goddamned tempting, and he had noticed the moment she did it. That trailing thing was so tempting, but she resisted batting at it more. She was pissed that such a thing attracted her attention.

Being a neko, she had cat-like habits. It pissed her off even more that she couldn't just take the thing and run. Undertaker had offered for her to work for him, which appreciated. She liked his kindness, even if he was creepy, weird and eccentric. He didn't press questions, and he didn't hurt her, or yell for stealing from him. She liked that.

She gave a faint smile but kept her ears pressed to her head so no one would see. Her tail was safely tucked in her pants, to her discomfort. She barely realised it when he had stopped in front of his shop, so she bumped into his back.

"Neh? Oh..." she looked at the sign of the morgue. "Ahh...w-well...at least people know where you are..." she mumbled.

Undertaker giggled and nodded before leading her into the morgue.

Dark entered the morgue, looking around with shock. With such an odd man, she half-expected to find corpses piled everywhere. True, the place was messy, but not too bad. There were coffins everywhere though. She looked inside one, seeing a man with a stitched up face.

Undertaker saw her looking at the coffin. "Aaaah~ found him first, did you?" he walked over, standing next to her. "Hmmm, yes~ fairly unpleasant, slashed across the face with a shaaarp tool." he said, a little trace of a giggle in his voice. "But we can talk about that later. We need to find u a place to staaaay~" he giggled.

She looked at him and nodded. "O-Okay…" she mumbled, moving away from the coffin. She followed Undertaker as he led her to a room in the back.

"I believe this will suit you veeeery nicely." He commented, noticing her relief. He watched her as she walked into the room, sitting gingerly on the bed. His grin grew as she smiled softly.

Dark looked up at Undertaker and smiled. "Th-thank you sir…Undertaker…"she corrected herself. She smiled and blushed, looking down. When she looked back up, the odd man was no longer in the doorway, but right in front of her. She shrieked and jumped back, slamming against the wall.

"Quite sorry, my dear~ But I was wondering exactly why you were looking down? I rather enjoy watching you blush." The odd mortician commented with a light hearted chuckle as she gasped for breath.

She blinked at him "r-really? I-I…ummm…" she paused and looked down again, before quickly looking back up at him to avoid another surprise.

"My, my~ you are quuiiite jumpy~" he giggled happily. "Alright, my dear, I'll leave you here for now to get used to the arrangements. Please do come out when you are ready~" he said, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve as he giggled, leaving the room. As he walked out of the room, he smiled. Not his usual crazy grin, but a sincere happy smile. "Company, finally. I hope she plans to stay for a while." he murmured softly, walking to the front room.

Dark let her ears pop up once he left. Black cat-ears, blending well with her black hair, swivelled on her head as she listened for anything in the room. Finding silence, he smiled and lay on the bed. She let her tail out from its confinement and sighed in relief. She stretched and sighed with content at the sounds of her joints popping. Her tail twitched and she sat up, walking around the room and beginning to explore her quarters.

The darkness appealed to Dark greatly, as she could find many hiding spots within the shadows if it was required. Undertaker had chosen well. Dark frowned as she thought. There had to be a way to repay him. She sighed, pressing her ears to her head again and hiding her tail in her pants again as she left the room.

Undertaker stood at the side of a coffin, working on stitching a corpse as Dark walked in. He turned, hearing her soft footsteps. "Ah, hello my dear…I'm working on a special gueeest~" he said, motioning to the corpse. "Would you like to come see? This one isn't very interesting, as it is only a gunshot victim. But he won't relinquish the bullet that took him~" undertaker giggled as Dark walked up to the coffin. "I've keep trying to get the bullet oooout~ but i just simply can't get it..." he sighed with fake sadness.

Dark looked almost amused, noticing the cuts on the body, obviously made by undertaker in his "search" for the bullet. She grinned at him "Undertaker...w-where is the...bullet, you think?" she asked curiously, slight pauses in her voice. She looked where he pointed, and noticed his long black nails. She stifled a giggle and suddenly plunged a hand into the corpse, which to her pleasure shocked the undertaker. She searched inside the body, drawing out the bullet when she found the small metal. "Opravdu chcete váš expert?" she giggled softly. "starý blázen." she said teasingly, smiling up at the undertaker.

Undertaker watched her for a second then grinned again. "Well...you've certainly made my job muuuuch~ easier." he giggled. He held out his hand for the bullet, which she dropped into the palm of his hand. "Now i suggest you go wash your hand." he said, patting her head.

Dark looked happy at the friendly gesture, and nodded. He could hear her as she left the room, saying "Jé! Zábavný a šílený, podnikatel, hrobník, mrtví pracovník!" though he sorely wished he could understand her, he wondered if he really should know. "Interesting as she is, I think I should probably just focus on keeping her happy...she can work well when she is, apparently." For now, he would have to just learn how to keep her happy.

Dark had lived in the morgue for a few days now. She had watched Undertaker, learning his habits, what he ate, where he slept (she finally found out after so much searching), his likes and dislikes, everything as far as she knew. She never gave up much information about herself though.

Undertaker seemed to enjoy letting her find out these things, as if it were a game. Multiple times he had scared her by simply waking up and stepping out of his coffin. She made a point not to be in the front room around the time he woke up. But she enjoyed her stay.

Undertaker had been watching her as well, but she had been hiding her secrets very closely. He didn't pry though. He enjoyed her company well enough, quiet and hesitant as she was.

She learned quickly, as she already could stitch up a body on her own, and she seemed to enjoy the job almost as well as he did. It was an improvement for the shy girl, though she did not speak much and her English was as hesitant as ever. He always giggled when she stuttered, it was just so cute, and it would follow with her blushing and looking down. But she seemed to have gotten used to him getting close, which he was relieved about.

Dark sighed as she watched Undertaker work, his talented hands working quickly and easily over his 'guest'. She lay on top of a coffin and stared at the ceiling. A cobweb stretched across a little part of the ceiling, a fact which irritated her to no end. She would have to get it later, when Undertaker wasn't looking. She looked over at the mortician and realized he was finished. He looked back at Dark and walked over.

"My dear, I'm going out for a few little errands~ Do you mind staying here and fixing up a few of our guests?" Undertaker asked, looking down at the girl. He was pleased when she nodded, with a mumbled "Ano." He figured that meant yes; for she said it every times she nodded to a yes or no question.

He would have to ask later, maybe even learn a bit of the language from her. He giggled and patting her head, which she looked happy about. He smiled and began to walk towards the door, but just before he left he felt arms hug him from behind.

As he turned to look, he saw Dark running quickly toward her room and disappearing. He giggled and grinned. "My, my~ Maybe we're better friends than I thoouuught~." he chuckled to himself and left the morgue.

Dark sat in her room. She hugged him. She couldn't believe that she had done that, but she had felt a little panicked at the thought of him leaving the morgue for a bit, and felt the need to be a bit possessive. So she had hugged him. She did not wait to see his reaction; she was too nervous to hang about, and too embarrassed.

She sighed and let her ears pop up and let her tail free. She listened to hear if Undertaker had left. Finding he was gone, Dark emerged from her room and proceeded to figure out a way to get rid of that damned cobweb on the ceiling.

She had contemplated how to get rid of the web for a few minutes, before actually dragging coffins and piling them on top of each other. She huffed as she jumped on top of the pile, grinning victoriously as her tail twitched. With one swipe of her hand, she destroyed the cobweb and laughed. "Got you! Dostal jsem tě, ty malej bastarde!" she said victoriously. She jumped down and washed her hand, her ears flicking happily. Once she had washed her hands, she began to take down the coffins, dragging them and apologizing to the corpses inside as the coffins made a dull thud on the floor.

During that entertaining moment, Undertaker was finishing his errands. He made his way back to the morgue. He entered, and spotted Dark dragging coffins around the room. He paused, amused by the scene until he spotted two very interesting details of his new assistant. Cat ears, and a waving cat tail. He noticed her look of surprise and horror. That's when he began to laugh.

Dark was terrified. H-he saw! Her ears and tail! Oh shit! What now? She was beginning to panic until he started laughing. Then she was hurt.

Apparently it showed on her face, because Undertaker giggled and said "I'm sorry, my dear. I couldn't help but laugh. They're so adorable you see~" he fell into another fit of laughter and Dark stared at him in dumbfounded shock.

Adorable? She let go of the coffin and blushed. "A-adorable?" she mumbled shyly.

Undertaker giggled. He walked to her and nodded. "Veeery~" he finally stopped giggling and looked down at her, "If you don't mind, may I~?" he asked. She looked surprised, but nodded. He reached out his hand and touched one ear. So soft… he began to rub the tip of the ear, and she blushed, giving a slight purr.

He grinned and sat down, pulling her into his lap. He rubbed her ear some more and she purred louder. He grinned and stopped, and she made a small complaining noise before blushing badly and jumping up off his lap.

Dark was blushing crimson at her own actions. She had to admit, she did like the attention, but when he stopped, she had almost begun to beg for him to continue. That was just too embarrassing.

After she had calmed down, she sat slowly sat next to him on the coffin. Undertaker smiled at her and rests a hand on her head. "Now do you mind helping me with a few of the guests?" Dark nodded and stood with him.

Undertaker chuckled. "Such soft ears~" he giggled. That made her blush again, which put him into another fit of giggles. She looked shy and embarrassed, which only added to the cuteness. This could make her stay veeery interesting.


	2. from dark to grey

Dark sighed as she finished up a body, her fingers slowly and uncertainly sowing through the skin, sealing the slashed open chest. She paused and looked around, wondering where Undertaker was hiding. She shook her head and looked back at the body to focus on her work. She focused intently on the job, oblivious to anything around her. Including of course, the quiet footsteps creeping up behind her. Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around her waist, while a hand shoved an object into her mouth as she gasped in surprise. Her mouth clamped shut around the object in her mouth, surprised to hear it snap so easily, and even more surprised to find it was a biscuit. A bone shaped biscuit.

She growled irritably as she relaxed. Undertaker giggled at her reaction, pulling her close. "well, my dear~ u seem to have done a looo~vely job on him." He said happily. "I simply thought that deserved a biscuit~." He giggled again, hiding his mouth behind his sleeve. Scaring her was fun, especially hearing what she had to say about it afterwards. But he always made it up to her in some way.

"glupo mi je dao ... prokleti srčani udar ..." she muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for him to hear. But she couldn't help but smile at his antics. Dark enjoyed being with him, just the minor problem that he had to make every time she saw him a near-death-experience. She leaned into his embrace, smiling up at her friend.

It had been a few days since Undertaker had found out about her being part cat, and he didn't do anything out of the usual (for him anyway) about the fact. The only thing he did was rub her ears when they were both bored and had finished their work. He very much enjoyed her purr as scratched the base of her ears. A few times she had rested her head on his chest as he sat with her in his lap, purring until she regained her shyness and jumped off of his lap. In those rare times when there wasn't a gruesome corpse to fix, they enjoyed each others company silently.

Now, at this moment, dark turned to face Undertaker and looked up at the towering figure. "u-undertaker…I need to…finish him up…" she mumbled. She squirmed in his arms and he reluctantly let go of her, sighing. She stepped back over to the coffin and began working again. Within a few minutes, she finished the sowing, cutting the string and knotting the end. She turned to look at undertaker who stood and watched her. She grinned at him and ran to him, but in the process somehow managing to trip over her tail and fell onto Undertaker. His expression turned from grinning to surprise and almost alarm as she fell on top of him.

They both lay in silence for a moment as they stared at each other, Dark blushing badly, and Undertaker grinning like a madman. She attempted to sit up and get off, but Undertaker pulled her back down. "its all right, my dear." He giggled."I find it is veee~ry comfortable." he said happily. She blushed and nodded, relaxing back on top of him. He scratched the base of her ears happily and she purred, her awkward apprehension gone now. She rest her head on his chest as he scratched her ears, listening to him breath. The sound surprisingly lulled her to sleep.

Undertaker scratched her ears and pets her hair softly, smiling at the sound of purring. He noticed when the sound of her purr had faded quite a bit and looked down at her, wondering why her purr had become so quiet. He smiled softly as he saw that Dark had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest and her hands resting on his shoulders. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping girl, and stood, holding her bridal style in his arms as he carried her to her room. He lay her gently on her bed and sighed, rubbing her ears once more. Then he noticed that her hand had grabbed onto some of his hair and he giggled again. "eheheh, how cute… very well…I wont leave…"he said, picking her up again gently and sitting down, holding her in his lap.

It was a few hours later when Undertaker woke up, lying down with Dark cuddling close to him. He smiled softly and pet her ears gently. Darks ears twitched, flicking quickly and then remaining still. Undertaker chuckled and gently blew on her ear, causing it to flick and twitch madly. She shifted and turned, nuzzling Undertakers neck in her sleep. He giggled, watching her as she slept. "eheheh. Adorable indeed~"he chuckled, petting her hair again. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting the comfort of sleep wash over him.

When Dark woke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself engulfed in a mass of black and gray. She squirmed and looked up, finding the sleeping face of Undertaker and squeaking with surprise. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to escape his arms. Eventually she gave in and closed her eyes again. She sighed and cuddled close to undertaker with a friendly affection. She could not help but try to move closer to his warm body, longing to stay like this for a while longer.

When undertaker woke, he looked down to see Dark cuddled up to him. 'how cute...' he thought, pulling her closer. He was surprised to hear something like a growl rise from her throat, until he realized with amusement that she was purring. he slowly pet her hair, earning a louder purr. He chuckled as her ears flicked slightly. he gently blew into her ears, making them flick rapidly. He reached up and gently played with the fur on the edge of her ears, making her ears flick and twitch wildly. He chuckled with amusement and grinned, letting her lay there.

Dark had to hold in giggles as Undertaker played with her ears. He seemed to be more like an over-grown child, playing with anything that intrigued him. On that thought, her mind began to wander on what exactly he would play with, then blushed. 'whoa mind...getting a bit too far there...' she thought, embarrassed. Though the playing did tickle, it took all she could to not laugh and remain motionless.

Eventually, he stopped and she felt him hold her close again. She began to purr again and then the worst thing by-far happened. Unconsciously, her tail wound around undertakers leg, and she realized it when it was just too late.

Undertaker paused, feeling her tail wrap around his leg. he reached down, and gently pet her tail and she purred loudly, unable to help herself. He chuckled and gently unwound her tail from around his leg. "i believe you would like this back, correct~?"he asked her supposedly sleeping form. He saw her nod slightly and chuckled, wrapping her tail around his hand.

Dark blushed badly at his tone. she looked up at him, blushing. "you knew i was awake..."she said softly, her face a lovely shade of pink as he grinned and nodded. "that i did~..." he said softly, leaning close to her face. She squeaked and blushed more, stuttering incoherently as she stared at the gray mass of hair that covered his eyes.

Undertaker chuckled and poked her nose, before letting go of her. she sat up and yawned, stretching and sighing with relief as her joints popped loudly. Undertaker chuckled again at Dark, who looked at him and blushed. She bent over quickly, licking his cheek before jumping off the bed and as good as flying out of the room. He stared after her for a moment, before chuckling wildly.

Dark sat in the morgue, blushing madly as she thought about what she did. she hid behind a coffin, away from view unless someone actually looked specifically there for her. she bit her thumbnail, wondering what to do. would undertaker be mad that she had shown so much affection? would he be disappointed that she had ran out of the room? She hid, waiting for undertaker to find her and question her about her habits. if her luck held true, she would be gone soon.

Undertaker walked out of the back room, wondering where Dark had decided to hide. He was a bit used by her actions, and rather touched by the show of affection. The mortician began to wander around the morgue, searching for the neko girl. He opened and closed coffin lids, intentionally loud. He grinned at the thought of surprising Dark and hearing her squeak in that adorable way of hers.

Dark covered her mouth, only letting out small breaths, just in case Undertaker could hear her breath. after what seemed like forever, the footsteps stopped and the sound of coffins being opened and closed halted. She hesitated, wondering if he had given up on finding her. Dark relaxed and gave a small sigh, then two arms grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. Undertakers voice growled into her ear. "i found you~"he whispered, his breath tickling the fur of her ear.

Undertaker chuckled as he felt Darks body tense in his arms, rigid with surprise. He gently and playfully bit her furry ear, earning another surprised squeak from the girl. He grinned and held her close, pulling her onto his lap as he sat comfortably on a closed coffin. The insane man grinned even more as he felt her trying to push him off, though her attempts seemed half-hearted.

Dark struggled against Undertakers grip, worried and still in shock from his sudden affectionate attack. Soon enough the neko gave up and leaned against him, held in place by his unwavering grip. She was surprised to hear the small, blissful sigh that came from him. Dark looked up curiously at the mad mortician.

Undertaker glanced down at her and grinned more. He tightened his grip around her waist with one arm and began to softly pet her hair. The gesture was greeted with a purr as the neko closed her eyes and sighed. Undertaker was quite pleased to hear the soft rumbling rise from her throat. Undertaker closed his eyes and listened to her purr, sighing softly.

Dark couldnt stop herself from purring. She enjoyed his touch, and what cat wouldnt purr at the expert way he pet her? She purred loudly, but paused long enough to ask" why aren't you upset about me licking your cheek?" she asked concernedly, with a worried look on her face.

Undertaker chuckled and shook his head. "now why would i be mad? It was actually rather cute~"he chuckled as he poked her nose with a long, black nail. She bit his finger gently, but tight enough he couldn't free himself. He chuckled with amusement. "my dear~ i would like my finger back, if you please~" He grinned as he heard her response."Nu..."she mumbled around his finger. He grinned even more."I will ask you one more time~...may i pleas have my finger back?" when her answer remained unchanged, he pressed his finger painfully on her tongue. She let go of his finger, squeaking in surprise and covering her mouth.

Dark whimpered. "wh-what was that?" she asked, keeping her mouth covered, just in case. Undertaker chuckled at her distress. "That would be my secret, my dear~"Dark huffed indignantly. "Well, your secret hurts..."she complained. Undertaker grinned and surprised her with a small kiss on the nose. Dark blinked and blushed slightly. She licked his cheek again and slid out of his grasp, off his lap, and ran into the back room.

Undertaker chuckled at Darks reaction. "such a sweet girl...if only she weren't so shy..."he stopped himself as his mind began to stray. He shook his head and sighed. Dark was here to help him with his job, but he wasn't so sure if that's how it still was. To him, she seemed a bit more than that now. Whether she realized it or not.


	3. lost cat

_**hey hey. xerxes here. its cool to see that people are actually watching this, as i really didnt expect any attention to this at all, but hey, not gonna complain. damned happy abut it. ^^ every time i check and see someones decided to follow this or favorite it just puts a little more motivation into my writing this. thanks alot all of ya. :D**_

Dark stretched out on her bed, sighing." mmm...požehnej mi, Hekaté …"she  
muttered as a few joints popped rather loudly. she curled up on the  
bed, sighing with relief. She waited for Undertaker to come back from  
his errands. Dark looked up at the ceiling and sighed again." ahhhh! why  
isnt he here yet?" she turned and faced the wall, sighing.  
"damn...eep!"she squeaked loudly as two arms slid from behind her and  
wrapped around her waist.

Undertaker chuckled next to her  
ear"someone was eager for me to come home, hmmm?~"he gently nipped her  
ear and chuckled again as she squeaked. "now why would you be sooo~  
eager for little old me to come back?" he asked playfully. He felt a  
small rush of emotion as he saw the blush rise to her cheeks. She  
stammered pathetically until he placed a taloned finger on her lips,  
causing her to fall silent.

The way she looked curiously and a  
little nervously up at him was simply adorable. But it stirred other  
emotions as well inside him. He brushed his long nail over her lips,  
softly, as he stared down at her. He watched dark bite her lip nervously  
as they watched each other silently. Undertaker finally broke the  
silence, chuckling softly."my dear~ it is quite kind of you to be so  
anxious for my return~..."he smiled and scratched her ear. He heard her  
purr happily at the small praise.

Dark smiled at Undertaker. He  
was creepy, weird , and odd. But for some reason, she wouldnt have  
changed him in any way. She purred and nuzzled his neck happily,  
grinning as she heard him chuckle with amusement. "getting a bit  
affectionate, hmmm~" he purred in her ear. She paused and blushed,  
wondering if he thought she...She blushed even more when she found that  
he wasnt too far off. She looked up at him, staring at the gray mass  
off hair. "how...do you see past all that hair?" she asked, trying to  
change the subject..

Undertaker grinned. He loved it when people  
asked." veeeeery~ easily..."he chuckled. She pouted."no secret, huh?" he  
grinned and shook his head. She tilted her head at him and then  
asked."can i see your eyes?" again he shook his head. She pouted again,  
which almost made him change his mind.

Dark pouted then stopped.  
She shrugged and sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt him  
begin to rock back and forth, holding her close. She didnt object. It  
was comfortable, and warm. She cuddled close to him and purred softly,  
nuzzling his neck gently. Screw this shit. she did have feeling when it  
came to him, and whether he returned them or not, she would show it. A  
little at first, unless he decided he wanted it. She smiled as she made  
the silent agreement with herself.

Undertaker smiled at Darks surrender. He rubbed her back gently, smiling happily. She would make a  
great companion, and she makes the best company. His guests were great,  
but not much for conversation. He smiled happily at her head, stroking  
the soft ears. They were so soft...he began to wonder if the skin he  
could not see was just as soft...he paused and stopped his train of  
thought. He didnt want to get his hopes up, when she probably, or most  
likely didnt think the same way about him. He stood up and took her to  
her room, setting her on the bed before giving her a small, gentle kiss  
on the cheek.

Dark shifted nd bushed faintly. Undertaker thought she was asleep...Dark held in a smile and let her hapiness fill her with silence. Her calm happiness still bubbled inside her as she heard  
undertakers steps leave the room.

The next day, Undertaker left the morgue again. He left behind a note for  
dark, requesting she take care of the morgue and any customers in his  
short absence, as well as get flowers for the grave of one of his  
customers. Dark sighed nd sat at undertakers desk and stared at the  
door, eventually falling asleep with her ace on the desk.  
She was  
woken some time later by the door opening. She blinked at the...man?  
woman? She couldnt figure out what IT was. She was satisfied with  
calling IT an IT. All she could describe IT ass was red. red hair, red  
coat, red everything...minus the skin. but she was sure if this thing  
had its way, IT would have dyed its skin red too...maybe. She giggled at  
the thought.

Grell looked at the girl at the desk. "is  
umm...undertaker in?" he asked the girl. She tilted her head at him and a  
rush of disappointment filled him as she shook her head. Then surprise  
hit him as she asked in a soft voice."hloupá stvoření . . . im pořád  
tady. I can help you...what do you need?" The girl asked Grell. He  
hesitated. "i cant tell you...

Dark frowned. A secret. Sure she  
had her fair share of secrets, but all be damned if she didnt find out  
his."hmmm...i assure u, i am of much use as undertaker...i can deliver a  
message if you need it." When IT refused, she tackled him quickly,  
sitting on his stomach. "what do you need?" she asked desperately.

Grell  
was freaked out. What person tackled someone else over a small thing  
like this? He tried to push her off and it soon turned out into a small  
fist-fight, with the girl winning."SAVE MEEEEE!" he shrieked.

About  
a half an hour later, Dark sat on top of a exhausted grell, looking  
victorious. He lay face down on the ground, with her sitting  
cross-legged on his back. Undertaker walked through the door and paused,  
looking at the mess and finally at the two people on the ground. He  
stared, not know what to make of the scene before him.

Dark waved  
at him."Ahoj pohřebník ! Dobře , že vaše živá a zdravá !" she said  
happily. She felt proud of the small smiled and flicked her  
ears. Undertaker grinned. "oh dear...it looks like i cant leave you with  
the shop...you make a mess AND you attack guests..."he chuckled. She  
pressed her ears guiltily against her head and heard him chuckle again,  
rubbing his hand on her head. She purred happily.

Undertaker  
chuckled at the sight in front of him. "dark...do you mind getting off  
of our guest?" She nodded and got off of grell, smiling cheerfully.  
Undertaker helped grell up and the red-head huffed."what? do you need to  
guard the corpses now?" he asked bitterly. Undertaker  
grinned."maaaaybe~" Gell huffed."forget it...I don't need your  
help...This is insane..." he rubbed his face and glared at Dark, who  
smiled cheerfully. "ill come back when she wont attack me..."he left  
quickly.

Undertaker grinned at Dark."well my dear...you seem to  
have scared him..."she giggled and blushed faintly. He walked to her  
side and looked down at Dark, who stared at him curiously.

Dark  
looked up at him."oh...umm...Aww sakra . . . . nemůžu uvěřit , že jsem  
zapomněl . . ." she muttered. "i need to get flowers for the  
grave..."she said, blushing with embarrassment for forgetting.  
Undertaker chuckled and nodded."go get them quick, and we can go. Are  
you going to get those odd little candles you seem to like so much?~" he  
asked, grinning. She blushed more."yeah...maybe i am..."she blushed.

Undertaker  
grinned."i do so love those cute little prayers you do..."she looked  
down shyly."h-hey..."Undertaker chuckled."get going now~" Dark nodded  
and hesitated, before jumping up and giving undertaker a quick kiss on  
the lips before running out of the morgue as fast as she could.

Undertaker  
was stunned for once. He almost thought he was hallucinating, or  
something of the sort. Dark was too shy for this sort of action.  
Undertaker smiled softly and returned to working on his customers.

Dark  
walked through the streets, blushing badly. She had kissed Undertaker.  
she couldn't believe she did that. She walked quickly to the flower  
shop, trying to divert her mind from that moment. She entered the shop,  
walking to the flowers and looking them over. She picked out some of the  
flowers she usually got: blue, white and the occasional red. she  
grabbed some candles and purchased the lot. Soon enough, she was out of  
the shop and back on the street.

Dark  
walked slowly, hesitant to go back after her action with undertaker.  
The next minute, she found herself heavily wishing that she was back  
with him, as she caught a scent that didnt smell friendly. She looked  
around nervously and retreated to the shadows. As soon as she retreated  
into the darkness, hand grabbed her and a cloth was pressed to her face.  
She kicked and felt her foot connect to the items she had bought and  
the bag went sprawling. She continued to fight to get free, but inhaling  
the scent and the fumes from the cloth proved to be too much, and she  
blacked out.

Undertaker  
sat, worried by Darks absence. She had told him she would be back soon,  
and he had not seen her for an hour? Had she somehow gotten lost? he  
hoped that were only it. he did not want anything to have happened to  
her...no. he wanted her safe. end of story. He stood and walked out of  
the morgue.

Dark  
woke in pain. her ribs hurt and it was hard to breathe. She looked  
around and shifted on the hard, uncomfortable floor she was laying on.  
Her head throbbed painfully as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She  
could feel a cut on her hand, bleeding still. it must have been deep. It  
hurt, right in the middle of her heard voices, but her mind  
wasnt comprehending the words fast enough. It was all muffled and  
slurred together. "Co jsem dostal do ? Sakra...im Promiň...pohřebník..."  
She sighed as she fell back into unconsciousness.

Undertaker  
frowned. He had been searching for a while now, to find his neko. He  
found the sight of the attack, and the smell of Darks blood. A wall had  
her blood stained in a hand print. He frowned at the items left sprawled  
on the ground. there were blood drops on the ground, no doubt from  
whatever injuries she had sustained during the attack. if that was what  
happened.

Fortunately,  
he had ways of searching Underground auctions. The most likely reason  
for her kidnap was probably for the fact that she was a neko, and fact  
that she was an admittedly pretty girl. at least, in his eyes she was.  
And kidnaps such as this was most likely random hunting, for any  
prisez. And these prizes often go to the illegal human auctions. the  
black shook his head to clear his thoughts. Undertaker began  
to follow the obvious signs of struggle, and the scent, and anything  
else that would lead him to dark.

Hours  
later, his searchings and "hunting" lead him to a seemingly abandoned  
building. He entered, immediately heading down the stairs. He paused as  
he entered a room, where there was a large crowd gathered. The crowd  
circled multiple cages, each cage covered with a sheet. He watched and  
waited, hoping that Dark was okay.

Dark  
woke up again in the darkness. Her head didnt hurt anymore, but she  
heard many voices outside where she was. what was going on? she could  
pick up many scents around he, making her nervous. She closed her eyes  
and leaned against the side of the cage. The crowd outside the cage went  
silent, and she could hear a man talking. the sheet muffled the voice,  
so she couldnt hear the words. She waited a few minutes, putting on her  
helpless act.

Soon  
enough, the sheet came off her cage and there was a gasp as she was  
revealed, tail and ears and all. she looked up helplessly as the man  
began speaking again"- and im honored to bring you a human-cat mix! A  
rare prize, and a lovely addition to any household, as well as a worthy  
sacrifice as you deem fit!" the cage was opened by two other men and she  
was dragged out roughly.

Dark  
was still for a few minutes as they held her up, showing her to the  
crowd. Then she spun around in the mans arms and jumped at his throat,  
biting hard and viciously as she Raked her suddenly sharp nails over his  
chest, belly, arms, and face. Wherever she could reach, she would leave  
nothing unharmed. She could taste the irony crimson bleeding from the  
mans throat as she tore into his neck. She finally let go and jumped  
back, wiping his blood off her mouth as the man slumped dead to the  
floor.

She  
wiped the blood off her mouth and spat out on the ground. She turned  
and glared at the man announcing the "prizes". He stumbled back, terror  
in his eyes. She growled angrily, before groaning and holding her ribs.  
For sure, they were broken. Undertaker moved around in the shadows of  
the room, till he was behind Dark. People were panicking at the sudden  
murder of the man and didnt notice the mortician stalking in the  
shadows. Dark had fallen unconscious again, slumped on the ground and  
holding her ribs. Undertaker creeped out of the shadows and picked her up  
amidst the chaos.

He slipped out of the room and left for the morgue, holding Dark close to his chest as he walked.

& & &  
When  
they arrived at the morgue, undertaker set her onto a coffin gently and  
frowned. He knew she was alive, but he also knew she was in pain. All  
he could do was try to ease the pain for her and let the ribs mend  
themselves. He gently stroked the neko girls hair, wanting to hear her  
purr. "my dear~ you've been awfully brave tonight~" he said softly. He  
picked her up and took her to her room, carrying her gently. He lay her  
on the bed, covering her with the blanket as remained unconscious. "poor  
girl~" He whispered softly, before leaving the room for the front.

Dark  
woke up in her bed hours later. She blinked, the pain in her side  
throbbing. She sat up and winced, moving her hand to her ribs. Then she  
remembered. How did she get back to the morgue? She looked around in  
confusion, Shifting into a position that would allow her to get out of  
the bed with the least amount of set her feet on the ground and  
tried to walk. She took shaky steps, using the wall for support as she  
winced under her breath.

She  
walked out into the morgue, sitting gingerly on a coffin as she caught  
her breath. She heard a small chuckle right net to her ear and she  
flinched. She looked at Undertaker, who carefully pulled her close and  
into his lap. She let out a slow breath and leans into his arms gently.

Undertaker  
smiled softly, being careful not to aggravate her injuries by holding  
her. He stroked her cheek softly and she closed her eyes, laying her  
head on his chest. Her held he for a while, sighing softly. He felt Dark  
shift in his arms, and he looked down at her curiously.

Dark  
looked up at Undertaker and sighed."...undertaker...i-im sorry..."she  
said quietly. She looked down and leaned into his chest again. She  
closed her eyes, but opened them again as undertaker answered."...for  
what, my dear?" he asked quietly.

Dark  
was silent for a second, then answered without looking up."for what  
happened...i got kidnapped, and you came and saved me. I wasted your  
time..."

Undertaker  
frowned at the small neko."you certainly didnt waist my time. I have  
you back, and thas how i want it. you here. i dont want you anywhere  
else than here, helping me and playing like we do." he gently lifted her  
face so she was looking at him.

Dark  
stared up at undertaker, a faint blush crossing her face as she looked  
up at him. She held her breath as undertaker slowly ran a black nail  
down her side. he let out her breath in a small yelp as he traced over  
her broken ribs. "hmmm~ i found it..." she heard him murmur.

Undertaker  
looked down at dark. "well, my dear...im going to have to bandage these  
ribs, alright?" he actually felt a small rush of guilt for hurting he  
as she nodded shakily. He picked her up and took her to her room again, a  
fact that seemed to irritate her. he chuckled softly at her expression,  
which literally read as 'no, no, no, no. not again.' He lay her on the bed and left the room quickly for bandages, walking back in soon enough.

Undertaker  
looked at her."now, my dear, this may be a bit odd, but im going to  
have to ask you to pull your shirt up-"he pointed to just below her  
breasts."-to here, so i can bandage these." she hesitated, almost  
watching him suspiciously, and did as she was told. He wrapped the  
bandages around her ribs nd smiled as he finished."not so bad, see?~" he  
said, letting her pull her shirt down. Darks cheeks were a faint pink  
as she gratefully pulled her shirt down.

Dark looked up at undertaker, who was watching her silently with a grin on his face. 'what is he thinking?' she  
thought curiously. She lay back down slowly, the pain in her ribs not  
nearly as bad now. "undertaker...please stay with me..."she asked  
quietly. She smiled softly as he nodded, still grinning, and lay down  
next to her.

Dark  
looked at undertaker, and cuddled close to him, pressing her face into  
his chest. She felt undertakers hand underneath her chin, tempting her  
face to look up. She obeyed the small, silent command and looked up at  
Undertaker. She stared at him, then her eyes widened as he bent close  
and pressed his lips gently against hers.

Undertaker  
smiled as he felt Dark move closer to him and he continued to kiss her  
softly, until pulling away and looking at her. He had to restrain his  
laughter at the crimson blush on her face."my dear~ you seem to be a bit  
red...are you quite alright?" he teased. Her blush deepened and she  
murmured away, muttering under her breath embarrassedly. Undertaker  
caught a few choice swear words, and laughed loudly at her reaction,  
causing the poor neko to jump.

Dark  
blushed badly as she looked at undertaker. "N-Nedělej ze mě dělat  
srandu . . . tvoje moc nahlas . . . "she complained, nuzzling his chest.  
Undertaker chuckled and bent, blowing gently into her ear. Darks ear  
flicked madly as she shook her head."ahh! no! undertaker!" she  
complained again."that tickles my ears!"

Undertaker  
chuckled and leaned torward her, gently biting down on one of her ears.  
He chuckled again at the small squeak he had earned from the girl."oh?  
shy now, are we~?"he teased, rubbing the base of her ear. She rewarded  
him with a purr, and relaxing into his chest as he held her on his  
lap."oh, my dear...tired again?" Dark shook her head, the red tint  
hanging on her cheeks. "d-not me zafrkavati …" she mumbled.

Undertaker stood up and held her close, feeling a slight twinge of guilt as she winced.

Dark  
rest her head against his chest, already closing her eyes. She felt him  
walking to the room, feeling every step he took. Dark pressed her face  
into his arm, appreciating everything he did to take care of her.  
Undertaker always took care of her. No matter what.

Undertaker  
sat on the bed in Darks room, setting her onto the bed."ehehe, this  
seems to be becoming a habit, my dear~" he teased gently, stroking her  
hair. she gave a small snort of indignation which seemed only to amuse  
Undertaker more. he poked her nose, chuckling at her reaction.

Dark  
wrinkled her nose and licked his hand, only earning more chuckles from  
him. she growled softly, which seemed to amuse him more. "it seems im  
getting quite a reaction out of you~"he chuckled. "though i would prefer  
you direct your temper elsewhere..."he teased. Darks ears flattened as  
her cheeks flushed guiltily. Undertaker grinned widely and rubbed gently  
at the base of her ears, catching her off guard. A purr rose from her  
throat and she closed her eyes comfortably. "im sorry,  
undertaker...didnt mean to get mad..."she murmured, nuzzling his neck.  
she purred faintly into his neck, then looked up at him wih an innocent  
smile. he grinned and gave her a soft kiss. "You can be so sweet~" he  
teased, stroking her hair.

Dark  
blushed deeply at the small kiss, but smiled nonetheless. "Můžete být  
sladký příliš..." she murmured, hugging him. already the pain in her  
side had begun to ebb away. she had always had rapid healing, and  
whether she was alone or with someone, that fact did not change.

Without  
asking, and without request, undertaker lay down next to dark, holding  
her close. it had already become a habit for him to do this; lay with  
her as she slept. certainly he liked coffins, but he enjoyed this as  
well. Listening to her breath, to the soft-almost silent sounds she made  
while dreaming. In waking she always seemed nervous for one reason or  
another. or shy. but when she was asleep...she looked like she never  
cared once about problems, or fear.

Undertaker stroked Darks hair softly, watching her as she slowly closed her eyes, nuzzling his neck. He smiled and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. "rest well..."he murmured softly, holding her close as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, her head pressed to his chest.

_**and so concludes another fluffy/weird/ i-dont-even-know chapter. thanks all for support. ill start taking requests on how the story should go, if anyone has some ideas they think would be interesting. reviews are always welcomed, it'd be cool to hear how i can improve the story. sorry for spelling errors, im terrible at this. i just type what i write. and usually what i write has terrible spelling errors... xD**_

_**but anywhore, read and review and enjoy. ^^ thanks all for support.  
**_


	4. tribus

_**hey, its me once again! so, hows all ya been doing? better than me, i hope~. anywhore, i have a question to answer and a thank you to deliver. so onto the question...**_

**-Amber Icefire- Dark speaks czech and croatian. her background will most definitely be explained later on, as well as anything else. of course, i may leave a few things for everyone to try to figure out. maybe... ^^;**

**_hope that answers your question~ thanks a lot for the review. makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside..._****  
****_seriously. thanks. makes me feel loved. xD_**

* * *

Dark sighed and sat at Undertakers desk,working on some files of the  
deceased. Undertaker was out again on his errands, leaving Dark back at  
the morgue. "gah...he does the bodies happily enough, but he's such a  
procrastinator when it comes to the papers..."she grumbled. "always  
having to go deliver a coffin some time or another..." she finished the  
papers she was working on and set them aside. that was the last of it.  
she rest her head on the desk, moping about Undertakers absence. Then  
the door opened...

Dark glanced up from the desk, then her expression went blank. "oh...Jsem v  
průšvihu..." she muttered. She stood up, facing two people she knew very  
well. "hi...Dusk..."she gave a sheepish smile. A taller male stood in  
the doorway, while a girl about the same size as dark grinned from  
behind the male. "hi Dark~ long time no see?" she giggled. Dusk walked  
in. "So...you found a job here...ill admit, well 's much more  
than any of us could do~" he grinned and pat her head, which completely  
caught Dark off guard. Then came the expected part. Which somehow caught  
Dark off guard as well. Dusk delivered a sharp smack to the back of  
Darks head, "alright. so... what should we do? wait till your boss comes  
back or-" A new voice interrupted him. "well, whatever the second  
option was, you is just gonna have to go with the first, as im here  
now~" Undertaker stood behind Dawn, who remained in the doorway before  
turning to look at the mortician. She shrieked and ran to dusk, hiding  
behind him. "He just came out of nowhere!" she whined, hiding behind  
dusk.

The Undertaker glanced at them all. "id rather you not touch her like that  
again, boy..." Undertaker said, his giggly voice changing to a serious  
tone. Dusk eyed him for a second with an irritated glare. "Ignoring that...how should i start my lecture? he looked at Dark, who crept over to the undertaker. He sat, pulling her into his lap. Dusk stood, Dawn holding onto his arm. Dark sighed, her ears flattening to the sides. "start at the beginning...im sure u have this planned out..." Dusk nodded. "damn straight i do...anyway; DAMMIT DARK YOU DISAPPEARED FOR A FEW MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL?! ESPECIALLY AFTER THAT INCIDENT! GODDAMMIT DARK, YOUR MORE RECKLESS THAN I WAS WHEN I WAS THIRTEEN, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!" he yelled. Dark had covered her ears, as she could hear him just fine through her hands. "DAWNS BEEN OUT SEARCHING FOR YOU, ALL THE WHILE WE"RE THINKING YOU'VE BEEN TAKEN BY THE POLICE AND SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" dawn shrugged at dark and mouthed 'sorry. hes been planning this for weeks now...' Dark returned the shrug.

Dusk ranted on for a few minutes, boring them as they eventually grew accustomed to the loud tone. almost to the point that awn and Dark started conversing about whats been going on during their time apart. "so...we've been doing our jobs as normal, ive been filling in for you...whatve you been doing here?" Dark smiled, ignoring dusks' loud rant. "ive been working on the papers that this big procrastinators wont do~" she turned and poked the Undertakers nose. he pouted and whined. "but i dont like paperwork...besides, you never complained..." she giggled and lay her head back on his shoulder. "im playing, silly~ besides, i wont complain so long as i get to help out with the corpses~" she grinned and Undertaker nuzzled her neck. Dawn giggled. "So you have fun here?"

Dark nodded, squeaking as undertaker nuzzled her neck, tickling her neck with his breath. Dawn grinned wider, in an almost Undertaker-ish smile. "we've been doing all right though...Cileras came by and Dusk beat him...again...in cards. hahaha. cileras knows how to cheat, but So does Dusk. it was a great game though. they used the cards you made~" she purred, and Dark looked pleased with herself. "did they like the cards?" Dawn nodded. "really some of your best. and unusual, since regular playing cards are black and red." dark purred happily and flicked her ears. Undertaker looked at her. "why havent i ever seen you make these cards?" he whined, pouting. Dark nuzzled his cheek, purring. "no pouting~ i just havent made any for a while...been working with you, havent i?"

Undertaker gave her a sad look. "aww, have i been keeping you from such a talent?" he sighed. Dark shook her head. "no...i just havent thought about it. i been having too much fun here~" A grin immediately grew on his face. "so you do enjoy being here?" he asked innocently. Dark nodded, then gave him a suspicious look at the innocent tone in his voice. "what are you planning Šizuňk?" Undertaker chuckled and poked her nose with a long nail. "thats for me to know and you to find out~" Dark watched him silently for a second. Then in half of that second realizing Dusk had stopped ranting and was watching the two converse. Dark looked at him innocently and blushed as undertaker wrapped his arms around her waist, humming merrily in her ear. Dusk watched them. "so dark...been keeping out of trouble?" As she nodded quickly, Dusk flicked her nose. "why dont you give us a good introduction, hmm? to your boss who seems to have a fascination with you~" he teased as she wrinkled her nose. "Soumrak , tohle je pohřebník , můj šéf a blízký příte" she purred. he looked at undertaker. "hmmm...  
Jste si jisti jeho pouze jeho blízký přítel?" he asked, a teasing grin playing at his lips.  
"a-ano..." Dark blushed faintly again.  
"Lháři...Odkdy koktáte"  
"přísl..."  
"ano"  
"přisl"  
"ano"  
Dusk and Dark stared at each other for a second, Dusk amused and Dark defiant. Then dusk shrugged, apparently giving in. "fine, kitty. but i want to ask, are you willing to come home, or do you plan to stay here while you work?"

Dark looked up at undertaker, as in her opinion it was completely up to him. The mortician looked down at her and grinned, and Dark noticed a flash of green. '_he has green eyes?_' she thought, her ears witching slightly. The undertaker nuzzled darks' cheek. "im perfectly happy with you staying here, if that is what you wish, my dear~" he whispered in her ear. dark flicked her ear again, and looked at Dusk. "ill stay..."

Dusk nodded."you know where we are, if you need or want us for anything." He motioned to Dawn, who sprang up from the coffin and darted to his side happily. Dark pouted slightly. "you're leaving already?" her ears flattened in disappointment. Dawn giggled happily. "no worries! we'll be back, kitty! just have jobs to do! and besides, it doesn't have to work one way, u can come visit us too! you and the Undertaker!" she waved her hands excitedly as she talked, completely defying her sleepy outlook.

Dusk nodded and walked out the door, and after a few minutes of dawns babble, he came back and dragged her out the door, mumbling under his breath. dark looked back at undertaker, who turned her around on his lap so she was facing him. "sooo...you told them who i was, but who were they?" he asked, taking hold of her chin. Dark blushed, then gave a playful smile. "show me your eyes and ill tell you~" she purred.

Undertaker knew he shouldnt have been off guard for that. He knew she wouldve done it eventually, but it still caught him by surprise. Considering her curiosity, and how she constantly surprised him as she found ways to satisfy it, he knew she wouldve done this. He looked down at Dark, then gave a relenting sigh at her curious, innocent, and yet anxious expression. "aahhh, fine~ but will you keep it a secret? just for you?" he asked, satisfied as she nodded, then voiced her agreement to the terms. he took off his hat and pulled back his bangs, revealing his green-yellow eyes.

Dark stared up at his eyes. they were certainly captivating. She was pleased by the fact that he would let her see such eyes... and now she owed him an apology. "im sorry for using a trick like that..."she nuzzled Undertakers neck, her tone sincere. The Undertaker gave a small nod, stroking her hair gently. Dark reached up and whispered softly into his ear. "i like your eyes though...not as much as i like you all together." Undertaker looked down at her with a slightly confused face. "what do you mean?" he asked.

Dark blushed. "w-well...i just mean that i like all of you, not just your eyes...a-and umm..."she started stammering, but undertaker placed a finger gently on her lips. "shh~ calm down, my dear~" he smiled and kissed her forehead. Dark fell silent immediately, blushing faintly. he removed his finger from her lips and leaned in, kissing her softly.

* * *

_**Aaaaalriiight. here we reached the end of this chapter... sorry its a lot shorter than the others. to be honest, all the others were three chapters all shoved into one. so really up to now, there were actually nine chapters, but this is the tenth. all on its poor little lonesome...**_

_**i dunno, thought i should mention it. xD**_

_**thanks a lot all of you for reading, reviewing, and following this story. means a lot to me. ^^**_


End file.
